As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates network architecture of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) including Home Evolved NodeBs (HeNB)s in Release (R9). An interface between one eNB (also called the Macro-eNB) and another is an X2 interface, and an interface between an eNB and a Mobility Management Entity (MME) is an S1 interface. The HeNB may directly connect with the MME, or connect with the MME through a HeNB Gateway (GW). However, there is no interface between HeNBs, and the HeNB merely can connect with one HeNB GW at the same time.